


7th member of Vixx AU

by ConfusedFangirl13



Category: VIXX
Genre: 7th member of vixx au, F/M, Gen, Idol AU, KPop AU, Multi, Vixx AU, additional member of vixx, because no one there is reading it there, cross posted from tumblr, i have no idea what i'm doing help, kpop oc, member au, so i hope this is more fruitful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedFangirl13/pseuds/ConfusedFangirl13
Summary: Cross posted from my tumblr, secretmagicalmuses





	1. Mimi's Profile

**Stage Name:** Mimi (미미)  
**Birth Name:** Yang Mihyun (양 미현)   
**English Name:** Molly Corbyn  
**Nickname(s):** M & M, Double M, Molly Holly, Shorty  
**Birthday:** October 15, 1992  
**Zodiac:** Libra  
**Height:** 167 cm (5'6")  
**Birthplace:** Suwon, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea  
**Hometown:** Manchester, England  
**Position:** Rapper & Sub-vocalist  
**Language(s):** English, Korean & Japanese  
**Face claim:** [jessie_ca_x](https://www.instagram.com/jessie_ca_x/?hl=en)  
**Voice claim:** _Rapping -_ Jessi ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hwlnzLjfPs))([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOpljkFfT2o))  
                     _Singing -_ Raon Lee ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8jABQPPNKI))([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7eVqrUaRgw))

 **Backstory:**  Mihyun was born on Oct. 15, 1992 in Suwon, South Korea. Since her parents weren’t married, nor engaged, Mihyun’s great grandparents weren’t too pleased because she was born out of wedlock. When her father got a chance to get a better job in the UK in 1993 when she was 2 years old (Korean age), her parents packed up everything they owned and moved them all to Manchester, England. Growing up, during her childhood in Manchester, she was bilingual. At home, her and her parents would talk to each other in Korean and when they went out they would speak to each other in English.

Mihyun wanted to be a performer from the time she was about 8 years old when she got into her mother’s old music records. Her parents honestly thought that she would grow out of it, but that never happened. At the age of 13, while she was outside a restaurant, rapping (mostly) and singing, she was scouted by someone from SM, who told her that she should audition. She officially became a trainee for SM entertainment in 2005, which is when she moved to South Korea by herself. Her mother stayed for about 2 ½ weeks before going back to England.

From the very beginning, Mihyun made it very clear that she didn’t want to be a part of a girl group just because she didn’t want to be stuck doing nothing but cute concepts (and the occasional badass one), but SM didn’t want to let her debut as a solo artist; they kept pushing the issue about being in a girl group so she left. She auditioned for many other companies before finally settling on Jellyfish, where she was added to the line up of Vixx at the last minute.

Facts:

  * Trained with SM entertainment from 2005 to 2010
  * After she left SM, she almost gave up on her dreams of being an idol all together. Her mother is the one that convinced her to keep trying
  * Some of the other entertainment companies she auditioned for were MBK, Starship, Cube, FNC and Pledis
  * Originally, Mihyun was the one that asked to be added to Vixx. And it took a lot of begging on her part before the company finally approved of it  
  * Her father (William Corbyn) is British and her mother (Yang Seunghee) is Korean
  * Her parents got married in the summer of 2008 in their backyard in Manchester
  * Has a little sister named Samantha, who was born in 2002
  * She’s a massive bookworm & anime/manga lover
  * Her love of anime and manga is what inspired her to teach herself how to read, write and speak Japanese
  * Back in Manchester, she has a white Samoyed named Boo, an orange male Bengal cat named Tojo and his sister, a silver Bengal cat named Oreo




	2. Mimi's relationship with the guys

**N - Cha Hakyeon**

****

  * Her literal mother
  * Kind of babies her a little because she's the only girl
  * King and Queen of sassing each other
  * Likes to go to him for advice because she knows he won't judge
  * When she has trouble with the choreography, she goes to him
  * Regularly sneaks up on him just to startle him



  
**Leo - Jung Taekwoon**

  * He's the person she goes to when she just wants to be silent
  * Took the longest to warm up to her
  * So in tune with each other that he instantly knows when something's wrong with her, even when she tries to hide it
  * Bonded over their love of animals when they became friends
  * The two that will wander off whenever they see animals
  * She's constantly hanging all over him and hugging him



  
**Ken - Lee Jaehwan**

  * Literally two peas in a pod. They're the two 4D's in the group
  * The first one of the guys that she met
  * Acts like its the end of the world when they don't see each other for a few hours
  * Looks at her like a slightly annoying younger sister
  * Likes to steal his hoodies when she thinks he isn't looking
  * Like to go out exploring different places that they go



  
**Ravi - Kim Wonshik**

  * Her rapping buddy
  * One of the guys that she goes to when something is wrong
  * Likes to hang out in his studio with him and pretend that she knows how to produce things
  * He gets kind of awkward when he has to call her noona
  * Regularly seen napping on each other
  * Gets help with the choreography from him if Hakyeon isn't around to help



  
**Hongbin - Lee Hongbin**

****

  * Her little brother
  * Likes to tease him by doing aegyo
  * Was the first one to be his hype woman when he got a part in _'Glorious Day'_
  * Often seen together silently judging the other members
  * Likes to poke his dimples every time he smiles
  * If he needs advice about anything, he goes to her before going to anyone else



  
**Hyuk - Han Sanghyuk**

  * Her other little brother
  * She's the only one that can tease him and get away with it because she's the only one that he won't retaliate against
  * Is very protective of him even though she knows he can take care of himself
  * He only calls her noona when he's teasing her
  * Likes to tease her by resting his forearm on top of her head when she stands next to him
  * Most often are the two that are teasing and bullying the other members




	3. Random Mimi facts

  * She’s gotten into the habit of sometimes wearing wigs in between comebacks if her hair isn’t how she wants it
  * She loves to tease people
  * If she hadn't become an idol, she would have become a vet
  * Both of her ears are pierced in four different places. A dermal punch, two in the lobe and one in the tragus
  * She knows how to play the guitar; her father taught her
  * Isn't afraid to speak her mind, which has gotten her in trouble a few times
  * When she's feeling particularly sarcastic, she'll call Hakyeon and Taekwoon mom and dad
  * Isn't too fond of heights; they kind of freak her out. Though she doesn't mind plane rides and roller coasters
  * She's a massive monbebe
  * Wants to steal Wonshik's dog and keep him forever
  * She also loves to spoil Taekwoon's nephew every time she sees him
  * She has a terrible poker face and because of that reason, she's also a terrible liar because she can't really hide anything




	4. Mimi's close friends outside the group

**Suho (Exo)**

Out of all her friends, she’s known him the longest. They met back in 2006, during their trainee days; not long after Junmeyon started his training. Since they were both in the same dance class, they saw each other often. They didn’t really start talking until they both had to stay after to get help with the particular dance they were doing but they became friends almost immediately after that.

  
**Amber (F(x))**

They’ve know each other since about January of 2009, when Mimi was still training at SM. Amber hadn’t been there very long; actually she was getting ready to debut when they met. Mimi had to talk to one of the voice coaches about something and interrupted the conversation between them and Amber. They had a few more run ins with each other before they started talking and became friends though

  
**Ailee**

They met back in 2011 when Mimi was already a trainee with Jellyfish. Amber is the one that introduced them to each other actually. Mimi had gushed about loving Ailee’s voice before so that’s why Amber got the idea. Their personalities match rather well, so it didn’t take long for them to really become friends

  
**Jae (Day6)**

They met in 2016, when Vixx went on After School Club. Obviously, they had been on the show before but this was the first time that Jae was there too. After they were done filming and everything, they met up backstage and just started talking to each other, bonding over both being able to speak fluent English

  
**Young K (Day6)**

They’ve know each other since about 2016. Jae introduced them by accident actually. They were face timing each other when Young K interrupted them because he wanted to know who Jae was speaking English with. He only stuck around for a little bit but after her and Jae were done talking, she got a text from him and their friendship just kind of grew from there


	5. Mimi's crush list

**_People Mimi has a crush on_**  
-Lay (Exo)  
-Wonho (Monsta X)  
-Donghae (Super Junior)  
-Hongki (FTisland)

 ** _People who have a crush on Mimi_**  
-I.M (Monsta X)  
-Chanyeol (Exo)  
-Jimin (BTS)


	6. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ken and Mimi met for the first time

_2011_

Mihyun huffed in annoyance as she sped walked down the hallway. She was supposed to have already been with her dance instructor, getting help with her dancing (as it still needed work), but apparently it had been changed to a different practice room at last minute and no one had bothered to tell her.

The only reason that she was so annoyed was because she was already running late as it was. She had slept through all four of her alarms that morning because she had stayed up the night before practicing and hadn’t gotten back to the dorms until really late. The universe apparently just hated her today.

Mihyun pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket and was looking down at it as she rounded a corner, where she promptly ran into something solid. It startled her so much that her grip loosened on her phone enough that it went tumbling out of it and onto the ground.  She didn’t even bother to look up right away, too worried about her phone being broken. It was one of the only things that she had that she could use to get into the contact with her family and she didn’t want to risk losing that.

“Oh my god! I’m  _so_  sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you.” It was only after Mihyun heard someone talking, hearing the genuine worry in their voice, that she looked up. And then promptly nearly had a heart attack. She knew exactly who it was before she even saw their face. 

Lee Jaehwan was standing there, staring at her in worry, like she wasn’t the one that just ran into him because she didn’t know how to watch where she’s going.

“No, don’t worry about it. I was the one that wasn’t watching where I was going.” She replied, looking down to inspect her phone, trying to make sure that there were no cracks in the screen anywhere.

“Oh, hey. You’re name wouldn’t happen to be Yang Mihyun, would it? I know most of the trainees and I’ve never seen around anywhere before.” His sudden question made her look back up at him.

“Um, yeah. That’d be me.” Jaehwan must have seen the look of confusion on her face, because he hastily responded. “It’s just that I was just talking to the dance instructor and he told me that he was looking for you actually. I offered to help him because he looked pretty flustered.”

Mihyun scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. “Yeah, about that…I’m kind of late. I was supposed to meet up with him like, an hour ago, but they changed rooms on me last minute.”

“I can take you to the room if you want. It’s not that far away from here. I can get us there in record time.” As he said this, he pointed back in the direction behind him. Mihyun was super grateful at that moment, and it took everything in her not to leap up and give him a hug. She figured that that would be too weird, considering they didn’t know each other

“Yeah, that’d be great.” She finally settled on smiling and nodding her head. He smiled back at her as he turned around to lead her back in the direction that he came from with her following after him.


	7. It's Finally Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mimi actually ended up with Vixx

_2012_

Sitting outside one of the many meeting rooms on a Wednesday evening wasn’t what Mihyun really imagined herself doing when she woke up that morning, but here she was, trying really hard to remember how to actually breathe. Fiddling with her fingers, she tried to look like she wasn’t so nervous that she was shaking, but she honestly didn’t think that it was working much. She couldn’t even talk to Jaehwan to calm herself down because he was busy with other things unfortunately. 

Mihyun felt her phone vibrate from her jacket pocket, but she was too much of a nervous wreck to actually reach for it. She knew that she probably should though; she had to put the thing on silent mode at some point before the door next to her opened. She didn’t really want it to go off when she was around a bunch of the higher ups. That would just be super embarrassing.

When she had heard whisperings around the company a few months ago about how there was going to be a group of guys all competing to see who would debut in a group with each other, she had jumped at the chance of trying to get into said competition, but Jellyfish had nixed the idea almost immediately based solely on the fact that she’s a female (which she hated). She thought that it shouldn’t matter what her gender was, just that she wanted to see if she had a chance at all to debut.

As the plans went forward, and Jellyfish picked the 10 guys would be a part of the show, she had tried and tried to be inserted into the competition too but each time the company had told her no. Mihyun knew that she really shouldn’t bother them too much about it because she knew that at any moment they could decide that she’s too much to handle and just boot her out but she was honestly desperate.  She had only been with the company for about a year, but she had trained for 5 years previously and she wanted nothing more than to just debut already.

The door next to her suddenly opened, startling her slightly. She looked over, noticing that there was someone standing there. The person gestured towards inside the room with their head an she smiled lightly as she stood up. She stopped dead in her tracks when she walked into the room and saw both the CEO and the VP sitting at the head of the table.

“Hello.” Mihyun greeted with a bow of her head as she sat in the empty chair closest to her.

“So, it’s come to my understanding that you would like to join the new reality show.” It’s the CEO that starts off, and when she nods, he continues. 

“Unfortunately, the filming process is over and the group has all been chosen.” She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach when he said that. She must have had a disappointed look on her face, because the VP continued the CEO’s train of though.

“You’ve shown a lot of promise since you started training here, so after some deliberation, me and Mr. Hwang here have decided to add you to the lineup.” 

“Wait…really?” It was such a stupid response, but it was the only one that she could come up with. It was like time had just stopped moving entirely for a second. The CEO and VP both smiled at her and that’s all the response that she needed

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much. I promise that you won’t regret this.” Mihyun bowed in thanks as she smiled so widely that her cheeks hurt 

“You’re welcome. Now just follow the choreographer and he’ll lead to the practice room so you can meet the guys that you’re going to be in a group with.” With one last reply from the CEO, she got up to leave the room with a giant smile on her face.


	8. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when Leo and Mimi first bonded

_2012_

Mihyun wiped the wetness away from under her eyes as she sat on the couch in the dorm living room. She would normally just lock herself in her room when she started feeling like this, because she knew how Hakyeon could get, but she was positive that she was alone. None of the guys had any reason to be awake at 2:30 in the morning. She normally didn’t either, but she had woken up with a really dry mouth, so she had quietly creeped out into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

It was as Mihyun leaned up against the counter while she drank her water that the crying had started. She didn’t want to possibly wake any of the others up, so she had creeped out into the living room where she was sure that no one would hear her. The day before hadn’t been a very good day for her and she missed her family with every fiber of her being. She had actually spent the entirety of the day before trying not to cry, but by time they had gotten back to the dorm, she had been fine so she had thought nothing of it. 

Mihyun sniffled quietly as she reached towards her glass of water sat on the coffee table with both of her hands. She was just going to finish the rest of the water off and then go back to bed. She was starting to get a headache, so she figured that sleep would help it go away.

“Mihyun? What are you doing awake this late?” She jolted in surprise and quickly pulled her hands away from her glass of water and back towards her. 

Wiping the tears away, she sniffled lightly as she turned her head to look at Taekwoon. “I just woke up with cotton mouth, so I decided to come out and get a glass of water.” Taekwoon furrowed his brows as he walked further into the living room

“Why are you crying then?” That question kind of startled her a little. Her and Taekwoon didn’t really talk all that much. Of course they got along, being in the same group and all, but since he was so quiet all the time, up until that point they had never really had any real conversations with each other.

Reaching for her glass of water again, Mihyun just shook her head. Honestly, she should probably just tell him, but she didn’t really want to talk about it. And Taekwoon wasn’t the type of person that would push it. He nodded his head as he walked over to the couch and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

Him lightly nudging her arm startles her and when she looks over at him, she notices his brows are furrowed in concern. She was confused until she realized that her cheeks were wet because she had started crying again.

“God. I’m such a mess.” She sniffled and wiped her cheeks angrily after she puts her glass of water back on the table.

“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks her as he watches her intently.

She shakes her head slightly before she finally caves. Telling him would probably make her feel better. “I’m just stressed out and homesick.”

Taekwoon lets out a little sound of understanding before he tentatively reached out and put his arm around her shoulders. She tensed for a split second before she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

“What do you miss the most about home?”

“Mostly my animals and my little sister.” Her answer was followed by another sniffle.

“We’re only 9 hours behind Manchester. You could call your sister and talk to her for a bit.” Taekwoon suggested. Mihyun shrugged her shoulders lightly.

“I don’t know if she’d be awake though. I don’t really want to bother her either. She has enough to worry about without me adding to it.”

“It’ll make you feel better though.” Taekwoon responded. “And it’s only 10:30 over there. If she doesn’t answer you when you call, just go to sleep and call her when you wake up later.”

Once she finally agreed to it, they both got up from the couch and headed back to the bedrooms. Mihyun entered her bedroom and he stood outside her door  while she got on Skype. And he didn’t move to go into his room until he heard a voice on the other end of the call.


	9. Mimi Tweets [1/?]

  

    

  


	10. Mimi Instagram Posts [1/?]

  

  


	11. Mimi's hairstyles throughout the eras

 

1\. Super Hero  
2\. Rock Ur Body  
3\. On & On  
4\. Hyde  
5\. G.R.8.U  
6\. Only U  
7\. Voodoo Doll  
8\. Eternity & Error  
9\. Love Equation  
10\. Chained Up  
11\. Dynamite  
12\. Fantasy  
13\. The Closer  
14\. Milky Way  
15\. Shangri-La  
16\. Scentist 


	12. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi gets a bad case of food poisoning

_2014_

“Oh my god, I’m so full.” Mimi groaned slightly as she rubbed her stomach. She heard groans of agreement come from Hyuk and Wonshik as she tilted her head back to look at ceiling 

“You know, you wouldn’t be so full if you hadn’t eaten so much.” Hakyeon quipped, causing Mimi to stick her tongue out at him.

“We’ve been so busy today and I hadn’t eaten all day. I couldn’t help myself.” Mimi pouts slightly while Hongbin snickers at her. Before she could retaliate further however, the manager reminded them that it was time to get back to the dorm. They had a busy few days ahead.

Mimi huffed slightly as she stood up. Now that she thought about it, she probably shouldn’t have eaten as much as she did because she had a slight stomach ache. She didn’t really think much of it while she was walking to the van though, figuring that it would just go a way after a while.

She must have dozed off slightly because they were back at the dorms in what felt like 2 seconds. Groggily, she got out of the van yawning, and didn’t make a sound while she made her way to her bedroom. A vague wave over her shoulder was her way of saying goodnight. A few murmurings of goodnight were thrown her way as she walked through the doorway.

Mimi was asleep pretty much asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her last thought was that she hoped that her stomach ache went away before morning came. 

Mimi slowly opened her eyes and noticed immediately that it was still dark outside. Rolling over to grab her phone, she wondered why she was awake while she hit the home button. Squinting at the bright light, she notices that it’s 3:30 AM. As she’s locking her phone, the abdominal pain and nausea hit her like a freight train. 

Dropping her phone onto her bed, she curls up into a ball, clutching her stomach as tightly as she could. She only lays there for a few seconds before she bolts to the bathroom, barely making to the toilet in time before she loses the contents of her stomach. 

The feeling of someone pulling her hair back startles Mimi, but she doesn’t bother to try to look up after she’s done, just in case her body decides to rebel against her again.

“Hey, noona.” Wonshik’s voice comes from behind her, sounding worried. 

 _‘So he’s the one holding my hair._ ’ Mimi thinks to herself. Taking a deep breath, she backs away from the toilet and leans up against Wonshik’s legs. As she’s rubbing her eyes, he reaches down and puts the back of his hand on her forehead.

“You’re burning up.” He comments as he pulls his hand away. Mimi’s doesn’t get a chance to respond because there’s a sound of shuffling feet coming from somewhere outside the room. A few seconds later, Hongbin appears in the doorway, squinting because of the light.

“What’s up?” The only answer he gets is Mimi groaning and then quickly leaning back over the toilet. Hongbin scrunches up his nose at the sounds she’s making, but makes no comment.

“I’m pretty sure she has food poisoning. She’s got a fever.” Wonshik tells him as he holds Mimi’s hair back again. Hongbin nods his head. 

“I wanna go back to bed.” Mimi whines from where she’s sitting, basically clinging to the toilet. All her limbs feel like lead though, so she’s not sure how she’s gonna get there, but she’s determined to do it anyway. 

She eventually manages to back away so that she’s not clinging to the toilet bowl anymore but can’t manage to do anything else because the room had started spinning as soon as she moved.

“Okay, just give me a second.” Mimi feels Wonshik’s hands pulling away from her hair before he crouches down behind her. He gets her to lean back on his left arm while he brings his right arm underneath her knees. 

Mimi drops her head down on his shoulder has he stands up with her in his arms. Hongbin turns away from the doorway and disappears as Wonshik carries her out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom. He puts her in her bed and makes sure she’s under the covers just as Hongbin is walking though the doorway with a large trash can in his hands. He puts it next to bed, right near where her head is, just as she curls up into a ball. 

As she is drifting off, Mimi can hear them mumbling to each other. In the middle of the conversation, she feels one of them put their hand on top of her head. She thinks that it’s Wonshik doing it. She’s out like a light right after that thought.


End file.
